happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective Shopper
Effective Shopper was the fourth character addition to Happy Wheels and the second host of the game. She was the first female character to star in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of the Moped Couple. homepage.]] Effective Shopper is an obese woman who rides a motorized shopping cart. She was also the most obese character until the release of Santa Claus. Her clothes consist of a stained (probably due to her eating habits) and slightly torn green shirt and ripped blue shorts (due to her size). Her gore is different than other characters, more likely due to her common big body. She carries some parodies of real life goods, such as: A bottle of "Cock Cola" that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment; Hellman's Mayonnaise, sausage links, a baguette, a bag of sugar, two cans of "CannedBalls Tomato Slop" (Campbell's spoof, although some might argue that these are two packs of Marlboro cigarettes although they are not), and a box of Biscuits (spoof of Triscuits). Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the second highest in-game density next to Santa Claus). She was once updated so that when you are to eject with her, she bounces off her seat, which helped her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart by grabbing the steer using spacebar. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands, re-attach to vehicle *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. Glitches *One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts, groceries from the shopping basket or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes very slow movement and low jumping. *Another well-known problem is when the mobility scooter lands from a high distance from the air, the wheels tend to stick into the ground causing major slowdown on the vehicle. *She is prone to head explosions, decapitations, and most likely heart attacks and strokes. *The game may freeze if her basket is broken by a wrecking ball. Trivia *She is one of the most enduring characters, she even can survive with +/- 5 harpoons in her body *She is the second most obese character in the game, with the first one being the recently added Santa Claus *She is very vulnerable to head smashing (due to her weight) and despite popular belief, she is female. *She is the second character to be pictured on the main menu of the game, first being Wheelchair Guy (Jim will make more once he feels like it). Here is a picture: Slideshow Necksnap.jpg|THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED COCK COLA! (Notice the Cock Cola bottle) E1.jpg|Effective Shopper expanding her fingers. SAsasas.png|Fat jet Car dodge.png Effective sipper.png Intestine.png Eff.png TJF.jpg Images (8) .jpg fafaff.png 2011n.png 164773_149944138391893_149887765064197_297512_999272_n.jpg FAtty.png play_now.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-15 at 5.06.21 PM.png|The freaking scariest picture Cutout!.png|cut out! Untitled.jpg Beat the shit outta her!.PNG Category:Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jason Schymick Category:2010 Category:Items Added In the Original Release